


RubberCondom

by hwiyounhg



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwiyounhg/pseuds/hwiyounhg
Summary: Rubber has a crush on Condom, but when Rubber went to go see Condom one day, Rubber is heart broken.





	RubberCondom

**Author's Note:**

> Names are changed for each character for humor.

Rubber had a massive crush on the upperclassman, Condom. HannahMontana noticed Rubber’s change in emotion and recent activity. Usually going Condom’s way after the Aquariums parted for the night. Today, the Aquarium girls had an off day, so Rubber decided to walk her merry way to Condom’s shop. But, something sounded different, bc when she was about to knock on the door, she heard something unsettling.

 

  “Yoshi, RUGHT THERE!” A female voice moaned. “UGHH PUT IT IN MORE!” Rubber thought it was Canoe doing the wink wonk with Yoshi. She was devistated. Rubber wanted to be the omega with Condom, NOT THE SATAN LIL-

 

   Before she could scream, she ran away crying.

 

“I’m telling my sister this!!” Then there Rubber ran away, crying back to her’s and Diarrhea’s House.

 

  While Rubber cried a river (which she could probably make a boat out of and boat away to Tokyo and become an one man band bc who needs Aquatic and Condom, when you can be in Love Live by yourself?) came across a blonde girl. Not rich girl blonde, ME blonde.

 

As in, ME POPPED IN TO SAY “HEY GURL, WHATS A POPPIN”’

 

Oh, and Rooster is there too.

 

  “So what are you doing?” Rubber asked, the salty water of her tears up to her knees, literally. Not an exaggeration. “Why is the road filled with salty as fuck water?” ME asked in curiosity. U see, ME is extremely dumb, as she can’t see that Rubber has been crying a waterfall.

 

  Rubber replied, “CONDOM IS THRUSTING UP YOSHI.” And after Rubber explained the whole story (which that piece of dialogue literally explained it), ME and Rooster looked furious.

 

  “OH CONDOM IS GONNA GET IT WHEN I RIP HER INTO PIECES” So Rubber, ME and Rooster took another walk down to Condom’s shop.

 

  Once they got there, they can all hear the roughhousing.

 

  “HARDER!!” Condom screamed, like she was living in a scene in the Walking Dead where she gets eaten. Not like zombies will eat her anyways. She’s a fucking condom.

 

  “Oh she boutta!!!!!!” ME SCREAMED IN FURIOSITY.

 

  “OPEN UP U LIL CONDUMB BITCH” The moaning stops and she opens the door.

 

  “Oh I-“

 

  “DONT OH ME U LIL COMDOM LOLIJBG” ME then jumps Condom as they fight. Honkaka holds a purple long thing as she drops it.

 

  Fast forward to where they all stop fighting and eat food at the dingroom table thing, tf idk. So with BLOOD ON THE DANCE FLOOR playing the back, Rubber opens up.

 

  “Care to explain?” ShE eyes Condom up and down in her now disheveled appearance.

 

  “No?”

 

  “THEN WHY DO I HEAR YOU AND YOSHIIIGGRH MOANING???”

 

  “URGUHYBG HARDER!!” She mocked the earlier situation. It was then quiet, Rick Sanchez flailing her arms running away from Rooster’s dog outside the shop, Condom explained.

 

  “oH, Y’ALL WEREN’T DOING THE CRACKA DOODLE DOO???”

 

  “No? The newest costume didn’t fit and YOSHIhsjabj thought it was a great idea to stretch it and I thought it was a great idea too.”

 

  “Oh”

 

  So, in the very end, Condom and Rubber are now called Rubber Condom as the ship name, and every Aquarium fan ships them.

 

 

 

 

And that’s the story of RubberCondom.


End file.
